<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>给变节者的奖励 by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008482">给变节者的奖励</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off on Renegade!Dick AU by sarriathmg, Bottom Jason Todd, Creepy Slade Wilson, Dark!Dick, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Emotional Hurt, Evil Slade Wilson, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is 15 in here, Like He Laughed at Creepy and Moved Beyond It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Jason Todd, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Takes off on Chapter 4 of that AU, Very Creepy Slade Wilson, ok some plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森被丧钟的团队反叛者抓获，并作为礼物送给变节者。任务完成后，斯莱德确保他的礼物受到好评。</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>译者的话：授翻，原文是由Sliver_Tail创作的Renegade's Reward，来自变节者AU，是发生在主文第四章后的剧情。都是车。黑化Dick。老变态丧钟。</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891023">Renegade's Reward</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail">Sliver_Tail</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>文前警告</strong><br/>-未成年性行为<br/>-强迫性行为<br/>-丧钟是个老变态<br/>-丧钟是个非常变态的老变态<br/>-丧钟嘲笑了“变态”这个词并超越了它<br/>-黑化Dick<br/>-捆绑和玩具的使用</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>杰森凝视着他面前的水泥墙，坐在架子床上，膝盖缩到下巴，双臂紧紧地缠绕双腿。从他的手腕上垂下来的冷链固定在他身后的墙上，摩擦着他裸露的前臂，又是在提醒着他此时状况的不佳。自变节者最后一次进入牢房以来已经过去了将近一天的时间，而杰森一点也不期待他从丧钟带他去的那个任务中回来的那一刻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>尤其是当他现在已经了解了迪克留下他的目的。他只是年长男性用来释放怒火的玩具。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>对于单人床旁的抽屉里装满的各种各样的性玩具，他仍然会感到一种从胸腔传递到四肢的奇怪的麻木感。迪克很可能很快就会在他身上使用那些东西，甚至在他从任务回来之后立刻就会。起初，这种想法使杰森在被囚禁的几天中头一次充满了愤怒感，它强烈的程度足以促使他用力地去踢了那个床头柜，使其猛然摔落在地板上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他短暂的愤怒并没能使他忘记迪克很可能会以这件事为借口惩罚他，而这个想法而向他下腹传来的热度导致杰森的皮肤因羞愧和欲望而泛起红晕。他只是不愿与去思考为什么被侵犯他的人——迪克再次触摸的想法会给他带来如此大的震撼，因此，他很快慌忙地又将抽屉扶了起来，即使只是触摸这个装满令人厌恶的物品的容器就仿佛足够灼伤他了。他叛逆的行为最终唯一留下的线索就是地板上的痕迹和木抽屉倒下时被磨损的一角。细心的人会注意到；他只能希望迪克会仁慈，而不会对此做出什么。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>之后他还剩下的力气不够他移动或思考，于是他靠缩起身体来打发时间，甚至无视那个确保了自己被捕的金发男孩带来了一个简单的火鸡肉三明治和盛在塑料杯里的苹果汁。而在青年离开时，他忽略了那双绿色的眼睛以强烈的方式看着他的样子，并任由食物留在床头柜上。他不想吃饭。他不想再在这种处境里了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>直到门突然打开，一连串的脚步声逼近他，他才设法将视线从墙上的裂缝处移开。丧钟站在离门口不远的地方，脚伸到身后，将门再次踢上，左手抓着一个大的行李袋，他双色的面具毛骨悚然地向下凝视着杰森。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>男人的出现使房间突然变冷，鸡皮疙瘩在杰森的皮肤上散布开来，肌肉在战斗或逃跑的反应中拉紧。终结者镇定自若地走到床前，而杰森立刻爬下床多到金属床头的后面，策略性地让床挡在他和男人之间，同时无视他的肌肉抗议着在持久没有动弹之后突然行动带来的不适。男人停在床脚旁边，将袋子放在了床上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我需要给我的徒弟准备一个奖励。”丧钟说，完全没有被少年瞪他的眼神吓到。“他在这项任务上做得非常出色，这与最近那几次灾难相比是一个很好的改变，”他继续说，“所以现在坐下来，礼物。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这个人将他称作礼物的说法让人愤怒，即使他内心的一部分在低声告诉他这是真的；以及内心还有更小，更深藏的一部分会因此感到满足，因为这个词语意味着他被仰慕的人所关注。也许杰森过去几天因为以如此残暴的方式得知迪克·格雷森和变节者是同一人而状态不佳，但丧钟对罗宾来说是熟悉的领地。于是他露出牙齿，汗毛竖起。他可是有太多愤慨和聚集的怒火可以抛出来了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“滚开。” 他咆哮道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当威尔逊弯下腰开始拉开旅行包的拉链时，他吐出一声幽默的冷笑，除此之外完全无视掉了杰森爆发的愤怒。天哪，杰森极其想要去揍他的脸。丧钟开始从袋子中取出物品，首先是两瓶染发剂，这让杰森感到迷惑和不解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“什——？” 他开口询问，几乎有点害怕会得到的答案，直到男人打断了他的话。“我想我会让理查德来决定究竟是要保留你当前的颜色还是让红色长回来。我选了一款和你原本发色十分相近的颜色，以防他想快点结束这个过程，但如果他希望你保持原样，那就是黑色。” 他毫不犹豫地解释，而最近不断经历着强烈的恐惧和绝望的杰森只能带到一种麻木的震惊去凝视着两瓶不同的染发剂，义愤迅速被他逐渐增加的焦虑所覆盖，同时他愤怒地眨眼吞下聚集的泪水。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>其中一瓶会完全将罗宾从他这里夺走，而另一瓶则会使罗宾继续活着，即使仅仅只会是一个罗宾曾经的荣耀的躯壳，但两者都只是为了娱乐迪克。即使以这种方式，他也将被视为某种所有物。其实根本不算什么大不了的事，杰森一开始把红发染成黑色只不过是为了能继续扮演罗宾这个角色，布鲁斯也同意了他的这个逻辑，但是现在这对迪克来说只是另外一样可以用来羞辱他的东西，另一样可以让这些混蛋们操纵并从他这里夺走的东西。另一样用来贬低他并时刻提醒他的处境的道具，就仿佛用来将他束缚在这个牢房里的锁链还不够，就像放在床旁边的那堆玩具还不够侮辱一样。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的内心如此矛盾，当丧钟从包里掏出一捆红色的绳索时，他差点没有注意到它。它看上去又粗又柔软。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我看到我的徒弟为你收藏了很多玩具，但我可没有见到这种东西。” 他开始解开那些绳索，红色的物体掉落下来，盘绕成蛇状。随着丧钟悠闲地讲着话，男孩的焦虑感也在激增。而被提醒起迪克上一次——上一次强奸他的时候有人在旁边观看这点也使他感到恶心。呕吐的欲望开始增长。“在你来这里之前的几周里，他一直在懈怠，他的捆绑技术已经落后了许多，我想在他享受完之后从你身上解开它会是个很好的练习的机会。而且还是个不错的学习动机。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>老天啊。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>老天，他到底会不会闭嘴？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不——不。” 杰森粗着嗓子说，声音因过激的情绪而绷紧。“离我远点。” 他从床头向后退，远离绳索，就像它会真正变成一条蛇并咬他一样，这样做使他几乎与墙壁碰撞，链条在原本安静的房间里大声地响着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>威尔逊放下了完全解开的绳子，头向侧面倾斜，这是他进入房间以来首次正面观察杰森。“这是我最后一次重复。” 他的声音沉稳而有着权威。“坐下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森明白不屈服带来的后果将是快速且严峻的，但是服从的后果此时看起来也一样的可怕，于是他留在原地，一动不动，以叛逆的目光默默地挑战着雇佣军。他看不见对方的脸，但他知道对方肯定正在露出不高兴的冷笑。凝视结束了，丧钟绕过床向他走来，杰森立刻用束缚他的链条多余的长度朝对方甩去，后者避开了第一击。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>第二次击中了他，他胸前的重型金属盔甲在巨大的咔嗒声中被打到，但是尽管表面上看起来没那么有力，杰森依然能够下手很重，而这一击得以让雇佣兵发出一声痛呼。这一击将是杰森得以击中的唯一一次，因为威尔逊很快就已经和他过于贴近，以至于像链子这样笨拙的东西根本无法发挥作用，杰森冲到右边远离他，但他的速度还不足以躲避对方那用手背打来的一个耳光。耳光用力足够强大，足以拖慢这个男孩的动作，并给了斯莱德足够的时间将他抱起并猛地摔在床上，发出巨大的挤压声。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>戴手套的手拽着他穿的那件大T恤，剥去了他的遮掩，而杰森只能无助地在床垫上弹了好几次。当他还在康复时，比他大的手正巧也隔着铐子紧紧地握住了他的手腕将它们拉到头顶上方，猛撞在床头的一根金属栏杆上。铁链在金属上嘎嘎作响，杰森挣扎着蠕动，各种脏话脱口而出，丧钟轻松地将第二对手铐也铐在他的手腕上，固定在床的金属杆上，限制了他的活动能力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森微微气喘吁吁地大喊：“他妈的，混蛋！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>衣服被除去只会加剧他对丧钟目的的恐惧。他非常确定男人正在做所有这一切都是在变节者不知情的情况下做出的，但他毕竟是男人的导师，就算迪克在这里又能怎么样呢？杰森因恐惧和小心眼的愤怒而伸出了双腿，撞到了床尾的袋子，将它踢下床去，那两个瓶子也一样，双脚纠缠在红绳子中，物品大声落地。丧钟只是走回到旅行包前，发出一声愤怒的叹息。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我之后必须得和理查德一起讨论下该如何正确地教你遵守纪律。” 他说，拿起袋子，躲开杰森对准他头部踢来的任性的脚，然后将其放在食物托盘旁边的桌面上。“小心一点，我可能不会对你做出永久性的伤害，但是我可学到过很多种能不用致残也能同样使人不愉快的方法，男孩。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森兽性地对着黑橙相间的面具展露牙齿，徒劳地拉扯着新铐上手腕的镣铐。丧钟朝他抛来一个即使隔着面具也能轻易辨别的蔑视的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“很可惜，我的时间有些紧，所以我不能在这里花费太久。” 他向床尾走去，“只能把你准备妥当，作为对我的徒弟努力工作的回报。他成功地在四十一秒内杀死了十多个人，这对他来说是个新的佳绩，考虑到自从你加入泰坦队之后他的表现，这种成绩尤其出色。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森在震惊中停止了挣扎，几乎没法去嘲笑这句话。他知道变节者是个雇佣杀手，但是在最近才发现迪克和变节者是同一个人，由于某种原因，他还没有真正将两者结合在一起。迪克趁着不在他身边时杀人；如果他不在侵犯杰森，那他就是在夺人性命。自从他上次见过迪克以来，对方总共杀死了多少人？在他消失的这些年又杀死了多少？数目至少成百上千。他所崇拜的罗宾真的消失了，不是吗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“而且我不认为他是故意努力地演示给我看的。” 斯莱德继续说，没有理会在第二罗宾的头脑中发生的动荡。“我们很快就要执行另一个任务了，如果他可以再次重复这种成绩，那最好不过。因此，小鸟儿，我会确保他在这里度过的短暂时光能过得愉快。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森微微抬起头看着那个男人，他的身体再一次地颤抖，对方的手又拿起了那些绳子。令人厌恶的混蛋。他们两个。这个男人完全打算绑住他，再把他放在一个银盘子上送给前罗宾，而杰森根本无法阻止他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>当斯莱德将他最后的一层遮掩也从腿上拉开时，杰森依旧竭尽所能地去反抗，疯狂地踢出脚去，好几次都差点踢中了高大男人的脸。杰森的嘴里不断跑出从犯罪巷里最肮脏的混蛋那里学来的脏话。持续喊出各式各样的侮辱词可以帮他摆脱存在自己内心深处的那些绝望和恐惧，否则他就会再次开始乞讨和恳求了，而在迪克如此残酷地无视了他之后，他才无法再次面对那种屈辱。如此轻松地被打败足以让人屈辱了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘如果我能踢到他一次就好了。’ 杰森恶毒地想着，他借来的裤子被扔到地板上，使他的身体完全裸露，那个男人开始将红色的绳子缠绕在他蠕动的小腿上，缠成一团错综复杂的网状，束缚使小腿紧贴大腿后侧，直到他不能再踢出脚了，但他仍让将两边的膝盖并合在一起，至少给自己一些掩护，而男人允许他这么做。绳子感觉上和看起来一样的柔软，即使像斯莱德绑得那么紧，杰森也不觉得绳子会伤到他，尽管它绑得仍然牢固，以至于他的有力的腿根本没有机会扯断它们。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>丧钟跨过杰森的身体伸入旅行袋中，掏出了一个枕头，这让杰森感到困惑和轻微的不解。而当男人稍稍抬起杰森的臀部，将枕头垫在他的下背部时，这种困惑很快就消失了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘为了能减轻一点我的负担，在他……’ 杰森甚至不想结束这个想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“别再他妈的碰我了！” 当男人握住他两边的膝盖并将它掰开时，杰森吠叫出声，胯下和小洞都被暴露无遗。丧钟没理会他，用剩下的绳子将膝盖锁定在床的侧面，固定在床垫下面的横杆处。这迫使他的腿不断地向外张开，他再也无法闭合它们了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他在沮丧和恐惧中闭上了眼睛，任由头部向后倾斜，并尽其所能地将脸藏在上臂中。如此暴露于斯莱德·威尔逊面前的耻辱对他来说实在是太过分了，这可是那个该死的雇佣军，经常与迪克·格雷森一起执行任务的那个人。甚至迪克都没有做出过会让他感到如此无助的事，他的双腿从来没有像现在这样如此牢固地被束缚，他担心当迪克看到斯莱德为他留下的“礼物”时，它会开始变成迪克在每次进行……下一步之前都想要见到的场面。光是想到这种事有可能会再次发生就足以让杰森泪流满面，狠狠地咬住嘴唇，以防止任何声音逸出。他的双手尽其所能地在束缚中蠕动，尽可能地阻挡外界。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>某个盖子被打开的耳熟能详的声音引起了杰森膝盖跳动反应，疲倦地抬起头，他所看到的足以证实他的恐惧。丧钟的戴手套的手里拿着的是迪克使用的过那个装有润滑剂的蓝色的瓶子。他正在将它涂抹在一个同样蓝色的物体上，一个按摩器。杰森认出那是在迪克强迫他拉开抽屉时在床头柜里看到的器具。他摇头，情况的严重性此时终于像一条被加重的毯子一样落在了他赤裸的肉身上，他无法阻止住地发出一声抽泣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不。” 他虚弱且结结巴巴地说。“别。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你现在无权提出要求。” 丧钟回敬道，手仍然慷慨地将玩具涂满，“再说，这可不比理查德的那个粗大。他大约是这个尺寸的两倍。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘是的，该死的谢谢你。’ 杰森内心某个的愤怒部分在脑海中咆哮。他尽力压制住了它，但还是情不自已地皱起眉来瞪着男人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不想这成为让你变得松弛的原因。” 那人继续，无动于衷。“我不认为还有别的什么人能够代替你的位置。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>这话让杰森不寒而栗。这个想法令人恐惧，但这应该是真的。显然，迪克想要他只因他是罗宾。他的思绪被某个物体撞击在入口处的感觉打断了，硬物没有进入，而是只是在洞口的皱褶上亲吻，轻轻推动，然后上下拖动，有时绕着圈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呃嗯——” 他把头埋在怀里，感到无地自容。这种感觉持续了几分钟，而它所带来的愉悦只能不断地堆积。他可以感觉到自己的阴茎开始增大，尖端变成泛着玫瑰色泽的粉色。这逐渐令人难以忍受。颤抖的感觉不时地折磨着他的身体。他用牙齿咬着下唇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我得告诉他你喜欢这种感觉。” 斯莱德的声音几乎就像是席卷整个房间的致命沉默中喊出来的一样。尴尬的绯红蔓延至杰森的耳朵和脸颊，正当他张开嘴准备反驳之时，斯莱德迅速且用力地将玩具推入。当玩具的尖端撞到他体内深处的某样异常敏感位置时，尖叫声撕裂出杰森的喉咙。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我会去让土石女在墙壁外再添加一层岩石，让你尽可能地为理查德尖叫，也不至于去打扰其他人。” 男人评论道，就仿佛他目前没有一遍又一遍地将玩具推入杰森的屁股里似的。杰森唯一能做的就只有乖乖呆在原地承受，任由它一次又一次地将他填满，一次又一次击中他的前列腺。呜咽的声音开始在房间里弥漫，杰森开始在强烈的愉悦面前崩溃了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不，停下，啊。呃。” 杰森说不出一句完整的话。接着，玩具猛烈地猛撞到了他的前列腺，力道将他的臀部都抬了起来，高声的呻吟从他的口中脱出。它停在了那个位置，牢牢地压在那团敏感的神经束上，这感觉太过火了。杰森张开的嘴里不断地传出喘息声，他的头左右晃动，徒劳无功地试图着逃脱这些，他的胯部弯曲向上试图寻找摩擦，却使玩具动了起来，无情地隔着他的前列腺振动。又一声尖叫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森胡言乱语，“不，不，不，拜托，拜托，不行了，我——，停下来，不要。” 剧烈的颤抖穿过他的身体，双腿挪动着，脚趾无用地紧缩。红绳拉紧绷紧的皮肤。抽泣声从他口中爆发。他的眼睛充满了眼泪，视线模糊得使他几乎无法辨认出丧钟居高临下的庞大身体。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一只手轻轻地刷在他的头发上，他拼命地向它倾斜。几声哀求。太过火了，而他那硬起来的器官丝毫没有被人触摸。这个样子他根本没法高潮。一个嘘声使他安静了下来，而当一个坚硬橡胶状的东西推到他的舌头上，并撑开他的嘴时，杰森的精神已经太过遥远，而根本无法为此感到耻辱。他无法抵抗，而它沉入了他的嘴巴，皮革在他的下巴和头部后部收起。是口塞，他被欲望占满的脑袋告诉他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>现在，他的哭声被模糊了，振动器仍然直接贴着他的前列腺嗡嗡作响，斯莱德的手举起，轻轻抚摸着杰森那坚硬且呈现鲜艳的红色、几乎发紫的龟头，他戴着手套的拇指隔着正溢出前液的裂缝感觉起来极其粗糙。杰森低沉地抽泣着，他的臀部向上弯曲，试图向那只手贴近，对方却挪开了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不难看出理查德为何会决定从你这索取了。” 丧钟喃喃自语，几乎没能引起杰森的注意，男孩精神太过紧绷了完全无法理解此时的处境。“再经历一些调教你就可以只靠这个高潮。你只会需要他的家伙来填充你就够了。很快，像这样的一个小玩具。你将学会如何去取悦他。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>杰森在一推可怕的感受中抽泣着，愉悦，恐惧和痛苦交织在一起。他的阴茎仍然充血，因欲望而耸立不减。头来回颤抖，嘶哑的声音逃脱出他的喉咙。振动器的速度提高了，尽管它只是紧紧地压在他的前列腺上，但感觉上就仿佛它还在被撞击着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>一只手缠住他的喉咙，不到使人窒息的力度，仅仅起到威胁的作用，“是的，你会学会取悦他的。一个用来奖励他的好礼物。” 杰森只能试图限制自己蠕动的范围才不至于被那只手勒住，头部向上倾斜，喉咙裸露，模糊的视线完全被斯莱德的面具占据了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>保持掐在他喉咙处的手，斯莱德的另一只手把某个冰冷的——金属做的——东西套到了他的阴茎上。他无法直截了当地去思考它是什么，接着它滑了下来，紧紧地紧贴着他绷紧的阴囊，贴在底部。对他来说是一种极其痛苦的束缚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“只是个可以帮忙开始你的调教的东西。”丧钟几乎分神地说着。手离开了他的咽喉和阴茎。杰森发出一声带着疑问的呻吟，被口塞打断，而对方开始收拾行装，走到门口，两瓶染发剂被他留在了柜台上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>男子回过头来，看着架子床上的那个被蹂躏的男孩，他的鸡巴因性欲而竖起，并因被金色的套环向上推起而更显得耸立；双腿张开，完全将自己展示，红色的绳子在红润的皮肤上非常漂亮。振动器的白线从肛门里探出，这是能够看出里面有东西的唯一的迹象，玩具正对第二只罗宾的前列腺的敏感的褶皱毫不留情地震动着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>蓝色的橡胶球塞住了他的口，口水的痕迹从嘴唇的边缘逸出。由于杰森的呼吸现在仅限于鼻孔了，他的胸部因为喘不上气而不断地上下起伏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>水汪汪的蓝眼睛，比理查德的颜色更深一点，祈求地凝视着他，瞳孔大开，蓝色几乎消失在黑色中。他的黑发凌乱，环绕着他大张的双眼。他泛红的脸颊上流着泪痕。当理查德在不到三十个小时前取悦自己的时候，男孩的表情就是这样的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他的手臂用两对灰色铐子绑在脑袋上方。他的臀部上下扭动，向两侧滚动，就仿佛他已经无法控制住自己了，而这样的景观令斯莱德露出一个冷笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>斯莱德必须记住这个画面，因为在经历过这种耻辱之后，他的徒弟的愤怒和保护欲突然爆发的可能性太高了。他品尝着那双不顾一切的眼神中充斥的绝望，并且宣布，“理查德将在一个小时内到这里等你为他服务。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>关上门之前，他听见一声闷闷的哭声，然后脸上露出一个恶毒的笑容。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>变节者发现了他的奖励是什么。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>章节警告:</strong><br/>-未成年性行为<br/>-强迫性行为<br/>-捆绑和玩具的使用<br/>-黑化Dick<br/>-Dick在这里好坏的</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>杰森不太确定自丧钟离开以来已经过了多少时间，因为这需要一定程度的意识，而他现在根本无法唤醒自己。振动器的力度丝毫没有减弱，仍然在他体内的那个位置嗡嗡作响。一个他宁愿能在更好的情景下靠自己探索到的位置。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他此时唯一能感受到的就是愉悦的浪潮，被痛苦渲染，淹没并吞噬着他，只不过这种描述的方式并不准确；潮水是成波浪席卷而来的，而这个却是永恒而残酷的。他根本无法浮出水面，这使他窒息，使他无法逃脱以捕捉其他任何东西。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>如果迪克在很久以前就踉跄大声地走进来，他也永远不会靠视觉或听力来注意到他。不是因为斯莱德使他眼盲或让他耳聋了，而是因为那一刻对他而言唯一存在的感觉就是触觉。来自撞击在他前列腺上的玩具——愉悦；和他性器上的金属的阴茎环——痛苦。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他甚至已经无法去厌烦下巴上的干掉了的口水的感觉，嘴唇在蓝色球形塞子周围拉伸使嘴唇疼痛裂开，第二对手铐擦破他的皮肤，或者双腿因为被长期捆绑在这个位置产生的酸痛，它们都不过是背景的噪音，很容易就能被忽视了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>除了振动器和附在他阴茎上的装置之外，其他的此时都不重要了。如果他没有被残酷的酷刑折磨到疯狂，那么他也一定会因为被全方面贬低直到自己只能感受到这一种触觉而泪流满面。布鲁斯给他的任何培训都不足以给予他足够的毅力躲进自己的脑海中来逃避这种感觉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他可从来没有接触过任何类似的感觉，他不断晃动的四肢表明了这一点，握在栏杆上的双手因使力而变白。长长的高音不受遏制地撕扯出他的喉咙，每每一声呜咽都比之前发出的声音更长。他试图将脸揉到举起的手臂上，以抵消这种感觉，但无济于事。他几次无谓地尝试去伸展双腿以试图找出绑得松一点的结扣，或至少用脚去拉扯从后庭伸出来的白绳。两个举动都没有成功。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>起初，在丧钟刚离开的时候，他的臀部还在违背着他的意志疯狂地屈曲，但疲惫最终吞噬了他，而现在他只能抽搐并偶尔才会翻动臀部。反射性地，他会时不时地用肌肉去缩紧那个振动器，可悲地尝试着将其移开，或者是为了更进一步的折磨自己，是哪种这很难说，但做出这个动作的次数超过了杰森想要的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>脱水是他不再哭泣或流口水的唯一原因，如果情形不快点变好的话，他的嗓音恐怕将变得和他现在的泪管一样无法再使用。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>某种柔软而温暖的物体落在他弯曲的膝盖上，使杰森震惊不已，他的肾上腺素突然激发，设法去睁开了眼睛——他甚至不记得自己闭上了眼睛——而见到的那一副景象，同时让杰森既欢欣鼓舞，又感到了悲惨的绝望。前罗宾迪克·格雷森跪在他身旁，睁大眼睛，张开嘴巴，表情暴露无遗，品尝着杰森赤裸的身姿，此时它正大敞着展露在他的眼前。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>变节者的目光似乎难以停留在同一个地方过久，从红色的绳索流淌到杰森那同样红润且绷紧的阴茎，到杰森的脸上。他那双几乎全黑的眼睛，眼皮沉重，嘴唇令人难以置信地扩张在橡胶球口塞的周围，干涸的泪痕在绯红的脸颊上形成的轨迹。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>杰森不想乞求，这很丢脸，坦率地说会消耗他不认为自己还存留的精力，但他需要迪克别再凝视了而是快点做出些什么来帮他。这种感觉已经不再美妙了，而它曾经美妙过这个想法就足以使杰森感到羞耻，它已经逐渐成为充满痛苦的折磨。他需要释放。他抬起臀部，膝盖顶到了迪克歇在那儿的手。对方移开了手，脸庞重新凝结为他大部分时间都戴着的那个难以解读的表情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而，与其他每次不同，变节者的眼神此时无法遮住存在的那丝浓浓的兴趣和炽热，蓝眼睛像电棍一样，占有欲燃烧着杰森的皮肤。杰森在那表情下发抖，他自己的欲望更无助地颤动，并且发出一声破碎且闷闷不乐的祈求的呻吟。他的嘴非常干涩，已经开始能够从他的声音中明显地听出来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>迪克没有像他希望的那样抚摸他，而是站起来，走开一段距离去拿起一个没开过的矿泉水瓶，已经被杰森遗忘在那里一段时间了。瓶口开启时可以听到一声巨响。他把打开的瓶子放回原处，朝杰森弯下腰，一只手在黑色的发丝下方弯曲帮他抬起头并解开口塞的钩扣。杰森的舌头推着橡胶，设法使它移动了一点，直到变节者完全为他松开了橡胶，将塞子放在一边。杰森开始急切大声地从嘴里发出喘息和惊呼，他干涸的嘴唇抗议着，传来一声呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>迪克出现导致的在他身上产生的肾上腺素逐渐耗尽，他在自己的束缚中瘫软下来，肌肉松弛，而那双自从斯莱德离开就一直紧紧捏着横栏的手抽搐着并终于失去了抓力，当他再次溺亡在按摩器无情地振动中，他发出一阵疲倦的痉挛。他的呻吟是一种柔和而微弱的声音，只会更加地触动他的掠食者。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>迪克轻轻将瓶子倾斜并放置在他的干裂的嘴唇上。“喝了它。”他说，声音柔和，带着一丝侵略性。杰森的舌头微弱地推着它，转过脸，扼住的声音从干涩的食道中剧烈地撕扯而出。仅仅是想到要喝和吞咽下水这一简单的动作此时都仿佛是一项艰巨的任务，他的当前状况使所有想法变得朦胧，难以分辨自己的处境。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“喝了。” 这次男人命令道，声音里的温和语气减弱了，“喝了它，我就把玩具取出来。靠你的表现来赚，罗宾。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>渴望这些快点结束的杰森将嘴巴重新放在瓶口边，在几秒钟内喝完了瓶中的容物，变节者倾斜着瓶子，以便他每次吞咽时都能轻松取用。水是室温，但同样舒缓了他的咽喉。迪克不耐烦地把空了的瓶子扔在地板上，在杰森伸开的大腿之间安顿下来。他花了一些时间去接纳那个小洞的画面，它偶尔在包裹着的白绳外缩紧，而被困的阴茎则一前一后地抽动。他注视了很长时间，用一根手指开始毫不动摇地在在男孩的长度上向上拖着，促使在被遗忘过很久之后的杰森不得不弱弱地向上顶自己的腰部。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“呃。迪克——迪克，拜托。把——把它拿出去。” 杰森恳求，脸埋在自己的手臂里。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我可没答应过什么时候会取出它。只说过我会这么做而已。” 迪克回答，凝视着暴露在他面前的那些皱褶。他的手指在括约肌附近戳了戳，导致电线挪动了位置，当他开始扯动它时，男孩发出一声嘶哑的哭声。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“迪克。” 男孩再次恳求。对方轻哼了一声，这次用到了足够的力度，得以扯着细绳，以使正在震动的玩具从其压制在神经束的位置上移开，缓慢地退了出去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>第二任罗宾从唇中松了一口气。但是刚取出一半，迪克又猛地把它推了回去，狠狠地将它碾回到过度敏感的神经上，导致呼吸声变成了嘶哑的尖叫。突然的快感迫使几次痉挛贯穿了杰森的身体，他开始用脸摩擦自己的双臂，试图以可悲的方式分散自己的注意力。几声呻吟和呜咽不由自主地脱口而出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“拜——拜托！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你也是这样求他的吗？” 变节者问。“为任何与你在一起的人展露自己，你现在会这么做了，是吗？” 他用力地将玩具推向那个位置，惩罚性地令它高速地振动。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>杰森喘不过气来，无法遮掩在惊骇之中涌出的恐惧，短暂地淹没过了他身体的快感，“不！没有！拜——拜托！我没——没想要！” 他的头部向两边摇晃，在他被捆绑成这样的情况下，那可能是他全身上下几乎唯一还能这么做的部位了。他的眼睛又开始泛滥了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>迪克对他的反应嗤之以鼻。显然，他对他导师的行为感到不满，因此将怒火出在男孩的身上。“那么，你为反抗他尽了多少力？罗宾，你真是一个可悲、令人遗憾的替换者。” 杰森唯一的答案就是发出刺耳的声音，一种夹在呻吟和抽泣之间的声音。玩具缓解了压力，迪克漫不经心地将它完全抽了出来并扔开，然后挪动身体，直到他的脸离杰森的只有几英寸远。不同深浅的蓝色相互凝视。被困在那个表情中使杰森呼吸困难，尽管他的肺尖叫着抗议。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你是怎么代替我的？布鲁斯在你身上看到了什么值得的地方？杰森认为他理解到的这些正是迪克真正的想法。说实话，他没有答案。这一点一直是他不愿去思考的与迪克争论的焦点，而迪克肯定是知道这一点的。他肯定知道，因为他对杰森无情且残酷，他所说的每句话都涂了毒液，目的一直是为了削弱他的决心。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“他似乎认为我无法正确使用属于我的东西。” 迪克补充道，远离杰森。他开始脱下睡裤，让完全硬化的阴茎拍打在肚子上。平常，看到对方的生殖器会吓到杰森，但现在，由于被长时间的遗忘而聚集起的强烈欲望使他已经变得激愤。他需要高潮，不幸的是（又或者是幸运的是？），他必须依靠迪克才能达成这点。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>迪克打开了一瓶新的润滑剂，涂满他的性器，把它和出口对准。这一次将毫无准备工作。他阴茎的龟头遇到了一些阻力，变节者只是又缓又稳地对着它推动。他的手抚摸着被绑起来的大腿，按摩着那里轮廓分明的肌肉。他将一只手放到罗宾阴茎底部的阴环上，慢慢得将其移走，整个过程中不断地用拳头缠绕和挑逗在那红色漂亮的长度上。这让年纪较大的男子能够更容易拿龟头穿过那里的括约肌，享用着这个动作换来的呜咽声。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>罗宾的脑袋后仰，直到阴茎环终于被摘下，一声拉长的呻吟回响在房间里，而他露出柱状的苍白喉咙，他的掠食者决定占有这个被不情愿地献出的祭品，双臂环绕在杰森凌乱的黑发左右，犬齿陷入介于肩膀和脖子间的皮肤。他的性器同时滑了进去，阴囊紧贴在男孩的臀部。变节者忽略了他下方男孩口中发出的那些听不懂的胡言乱语，舔了舔新鲜伤口上的少量的血液，吮吸着那附近的肌肤。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>杰森的整个世界变得苍白，与所有感官隔绝。变节者动着的胯部丝毫没有动摇，猛撞并一次次裹进杰森温暖的肛门中，从粉色丰满的嘴唇中引发出微弱的喘息。迪克全部没入他的身体，令杰森感觉强烈地高潮了。迪克任由杰森射精，甚至不管那个男孩是否还有意识，他都不关心，开始只寻找自己的快感。罗宾那完全被操得精神恍惚的表情是一个在他进进出出的时候很适合去关注的画面，他的动作加快了，不停地将无意识的男孩向上顶起。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>几分钟后，罗宾刚好在变节者完成的时候恢复了，而对方的阴茎将几股精液射入这只小鸟儿的深处。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“欢迎回来，小翅膀。” 他打招呼，看看那双漂亮的蓝眼睛又恢复了智慧。杰森转过头，闭上了它们，嘴唇颤抖着强迫自己不哭。迪克残酷地笑了笑，突然动了动胯部，这令罗宾想起了还在他身体里的那根阴茎。一声压抑的呻吟。他才刚释放没多久，但变节者觉得自己已经能够因那双看着自己的双眼中带有的恐惧而再次硬起来了。那包裹着他阴茎的小洞略微的抽动也对这件事也有所帮助。不用再过很久，他就可以准备再进行下一轮了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“丧钟说他打算让土石女加固这附近的墙壁。他为什么要这么做？” 他接近杰森的脸，“罗宾，你为他喊出声了吗？” 他问，语气残酷。被那双明亮的蓝眼睛凝视着令杰森的四肢都不由自主地绷紧。“别误会，你现在属于我。就算你的被别人的阴茎深深贯穿，你也仍然属于我。” 他继续说着，温暖的呼吸现在爱抚着二代罗宾敏感的耳轮。“但是不用担心。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>锋利的牙齿和舌头挑逗着那只耳朵，沿着它的轮廓轻咬和舔舐，使他的受害者的脊椎上传下一阵颤意，“我讨厌分享我的东西。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>